Angel's Tears
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: What if Adam had been shot, much worse than he realized.
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Tears

A/N: I do not own Degrassi, the characters and show belong to their perspective owners.

Plot: Takes place during "Dead and Gone". What if Adam had been hurt a lot worse. Adam's POV

Prologue

The pain was unbearable. I didn't understand what happened. The night started out perfect, of course being only a Sophomore I was required to work during the senior prom. Still Bianca apologized for what she had said earlier, that we should have danced together, we would have killed.

I accidently spun her into someone and giggled, "Or killed someone else."

As the songs got faster I began bopping along with my best friends Eli and Clare. Clare didn't seem too happy and I knew why. Her boyfriend Jake had just broken up with her, in the middle of the dance floor. I knew because they were standing right behind me while I was dancing with Bianca.

Bianca's friend Vince who had made Drew's life hell had shown up. Drew started yelling and handed me his jacket. Vince lunged at him and Drew with his training ducked and managed to punch Vince to the ground.

As he turned to go away Vince pulled out a gun and fired to two shots. I know I heard two. I felt Eli grab me, and then only searing pain.

I began to cry from the pain. I didn't care if I sounded like a little girl…like Gracie…the pain was too much.

Eli and Clare were the first to reach my side. Drew and his date Katie were by my side quickly.

"Adam, please be okay." Drew cried. Tears were streaming down his face. I looked and saw Clare in the same state. I was gripping Eli's arm searching for comfort.

I saw Bianca reach for the gun Vince dropped after he shot me, and split. I couldn't feel anything but the pain. My eyes closed and I welcomed darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This story will feature a few different POV's that will change with every chapter. Also the first few chapters will be rather short as I introduce each characters place. I do not own Degrassi if I did, well you'll see in the fic. Also please review.

*Fiona's POV*

I was packing. Going back to rehab. I remembered the first time and the way I had yelled at Adam. I regret that. I also sometimes regret breaking up with him, but I had messed up. The worst part was I had insulted him so much when we broke up that we hardly spoke since that day. I still cared about him as a friend. I guess I always will.

I ignored the ringing of the phone, I heard my mom pick up. I listened to her end of the conversation, "No, this is her mother…calm down I can't understand you…who is this?...She's very bu…what?...okay." She held out the phone to me, "Fiona, it's Drew Torres for you."

"Tell him, I'll call him tomorrow." I said

"Fiona, it's about Adam." She said.

I forgot everything as I grabbed the phone, "Drew, what happened?"

Drew sounded like he was crying, "Adam was shot."

"Shot?"

"It was my fault. They don't know if he'll make it. He got hit in the shoulder and stomach. Fiona, can you come here?"

"I…I can't. I messed up I'm heading back to rehab."

"Please, Adam needs to see you."

"I'll try." I hung up the phone and slumped to the floor. Suddenly I burst into tears.

"Fiona." My mom said

"Mom, Adam was shot they don't know if he'll make it. This is my fault! If I had been a better person maybe we would have been together and he wouldn't be hurt." I cried, "I have to go there. I need to see Adam."

"Fiona, you can't."Mom said, "You are going to rehab tomorrow."

"I'll go but I need to see him." I said, "I just need to make sure he'll be fine before I go."

Mom looked at me, "Okay, I'll take you, but no matter what they say, You need to return and receive some help."

"Okay, mom." I said defeated.

I knew I had screwed up again. I felt like my heart was being stomped on. I still loved Adam. I had ruined a relationship with a great guy and now he might never know how I truly feel. I vowed to myself that As soon as I got out of rehab, I was going to prove to Adam how much I loved him. He was going to be fine.

A/N: Oh, some things are a little AU, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Eli's POV

I watched Clare begin to pray, kneeling down on the floor of the hospital waiting room. At that moment I was so desperate to believe in something I almost joined her.

I considered blaming myself that I didn't grab for Adam fast enough. In the ambulance Clare had said it was not my fault. Adam never once opened his eyes.

Adam's parents sat nearby. Drew was next to them with Katie. He kept blaming himself as well. It kept saying that if he hadn't been so stupid Adam wouldn't have gotten hurt.

I glanced again at Clare, still on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she feverintly prayed. I so wanted to believe right there. Instead I kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. She stopped praying and clung to me tighter than she ever did in the time we were together.

As she pulled away I heard feet pounding down the hall toward us. In the middle of the hallway Fiona came running in. I was a little shocked by her appearance. I had worked with her on the play and she always looked perfect. Now she was a mess. Her hair was a mess, and mascara was streaked down her face. Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

She saw all of us sitting there, and fell to the floor right there and started sobbing. I walked over to her and pulled her over to the chairs. Fiona had started to slightly calm down before she saw the blood on my shirt, she clung to me hysterical.

I stroked her brown curls. "It'll be okay Fiona. You know Adam, he's strong."

"I broke him!" she howled.

I figured that talking wasn't going to do any good. So I let her sob into my shirt.

Why were the doctors taking so long? They didn't take this long when I had crashed Morty and ended up with quite a few injuries.

So many emotions were running through my head, I couldn't focus on one. Mostly I felt defeated, like I had tried something and failed. I couldn't save my girlfriend, I couldn't save my relationship with Clare, and I couldn't save Adam.

A tear fell from my eyes landing in Fiona's hair. I was shocked by the fact that I was still able to cry. I had not cried in such a long time.

I heard more pounding feet approach. I looked up to see Anya and Holly J enter.

"Fiona?" Holly J asked.

Fiona lifted her head and whispered, "He shouldn't have been there. I broke him."

Anya whispered, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something, I mean I was right in back of Adam and Eli."

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Torres asked her.

"I'm fine. A-Adam was t-the only o-one h-hurt." Anya began to cry. "I-I barely knew h-him, and n-now t-this happened."

Clare I noticed had not moved from her kneeling position, although she looked up briefly when Anya began to cry.

Holly J sat down next to me. "I don't understand this. I thought everything had settled down after Vegas Night. I guess maybe Degrassi isn't meant to have dances."

I didn't have a response to that, I was saved by a doctor who walked over to us.

"Are you the family of Adam Torres?" he asked

"Yes." Drew said, "Is my brother okay?"

The doctor seemed a little confused by the 'brother' comment, but decided to ignore it. "Adam was hit in the shoulder and stomach. The shoulder wound was fairly clean, it went right through her shoulder."

"His." Drew said very stubbornly, "Adam is a boy."

The doctor got that confused look again. "My son is an FTM." Mrs. Torres whispered.

The doctor nodded, "The bullet went through his shoulder. He needed surgery to repair the damage to his stomach where we found massive internal bleeding. We also ran a CT scan where we found some brain damage apparently from the angle he hit the floor."

"Is my brother okay?" Drew asked, his voice getting shrill.

"He's alive, but I'm afraid Adam may be in a permanent coma."

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but my computer was dead so I needed a new one and was without one for over six weeks.

If the doctor seems a little off, I'm sorry I've never had to go through this so I don't know how they react and talk to patient's families.

Please review and I'll try to be faster with the next update.

Next Chapter: Holly J's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a long time just bear with me, I'll try to be better. Please review and OI don't own anything.

*Holly J's POV*

I was so bored. Being in a hospital bed while all my fellow graduates were at the prom was kinda depressing even though Anya managed to show me the prom through our video things. At least yesterday I had my own mini-prom with my best friends. It really was depressing, I didn't know when I'd see everyone again…considering I was leaving Canada.

I looked at my cell phone, I considered calling Fiona, but she was going to rehab tomorrow. It would be best if I waited until she got home. I checked the time, was the prom over yet? I wanted to call Anya to see who had been voted prom queen.

As I pondered my own question, my door burst open. Anya in her red dress came running in.

"Anya?" I asked, wondering what made her run in like that.

"Someone brought a gun. Shots were fired." Anya gasped, breathing hard.

I sat up straight, "Was anyone hurt? Are they okay?"

Anya's next words nearly made me pass out, "Adam Torres was shot. Twice."

The truth was I barely knew Adam at all. Mainly he was a transgender tenth grader who had dated Fiona for a bit before she said she wanted a girl. I remember when Fiona told me ever I checked the time, was the prom over yet? I wanted to call Anya to see who had been voted prom queen.

As I pondered my own question, my door burst open. Anya in her red dress came running in.

"Anya?" I asked, wondering what made her run in like that.

"Someone brought a gun. Shots were fired." Anya gasped, breathing hard.

I sat up straight, "Was anyone hurt? Are they okay?"

Anya's next words nearly made me pass out, "Adam Torres was shot. Twice."

The truth was I barely knew Adam at all. Mainly he was a transgender tenth grader who had dated Fiona for a bit before she said she wanted a girl.

I remember when Fiona told me everything that went on. I also remember seeing Adam the next day. He was at his locker looking more angry than sad. He reached for something on the top shelf and I saw a white bandage on his wrist peeking out from underneath his jacket. I had grabbed him and said, "Listen she's my best friend but she's not worth killing yourself." Adam had stared at me like I was mental. "I didn't try to kill myself." He said in a very monotone voice. He pulled off the bandage and I saw ugly burns across his arm, "Gracie has some issues last night. She loved Fiona so much but she would never be happy." He put the bandage in place, "Never tell Fiona about this."

I hadn't. Now I kinda wish I had. I just couldn't believe he had been shot.

"I woulda been here sooner but Owen was freaking out, I had to calm him down." Anya said in a rush.

Now that confused me. Owen had once thrown Adam through a door. Just for being transgender. "Owen?"

"He's changed Holly J. He was really worried." Anya said. "I want to find them and see if Adam is okay."

"Okay, I'll go with you." I said.

It took us a bit to find where they were. The first person I recognized was my best friend.

"Fiona?" I asked.

Fiona lifted her head and whispered, "He shouldn't have been there. I broke him."

Anya whispered, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something, I mean I was right in back of Adam and Eli."

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Torres asked her.

"I'm fine. A-Adam was t-the only o-one h-hurt." Anya began to cry. "I-I barely knew h-him, and n-now t-this happened."

Clare who was kneeling, praying I guess, looked up briefly when Anya began to cry.

I sat down next to Eli who had my best friend in his arms, "I don't understand this. I thought everything had settled down after Vegas Night. I guess maybe Degrassi isn't meant to have dances." I muttered.

At that moment a doctor came over to us

"Are you the family of Adam Torres?" he asked

"Yes." Drew said, "Is my brother okay?"

The doctor seemed a little confused by the 'brother' comment, but decided to ignore it. "Adam was hit in the shoulder and stomach. The shoulder wound was fairly clean, it went right through her shoulder."

"His." Drew said very stubbornly, "Adam is a boy."

The doctor got that confused look again. "My son is an FTM." Mrs. Torres whispered.

The doctor nodded, "The bullet went through his shoulder. He needed surgery to repair the damage to his stomach where we found massive internal bleeding. We also ran a CT scan where we found some brain damage apparently from the angle he hit the floor."

"Is my brother okay?" Drew asked, his voice getting shrill.

"He's alive, but I'm afraid Adam may be in a permanent coma." The doctor said.

Fiona's howl was animalistic, "No!" she slid out of Eli's grasp and pounded the floor a few times before burying her face I her hands.

Clare who now I know was praying. I knew because her prayers got suddenly louder.

Anya cried harder. I found it strange, this tough girl who was going the army was crying hysterically over someone she hardly knew.

I think I was in my own state of shock. I watched everyone else instead of crying myself.

I decided to try and comfort Eli to my left who wasn't doing much better than anyone else. His black hair fell into his face, hiding it from my view but I could see the tears drip into his clenched hands.

"Eli, it will be okay. Adam's a strong guy." I tried to sound convincing. I tried to remember what Fiona had told me when Adam was the only thing on her mind.

"Shut up you don't even know him!" Fiona screeched at me.

I felt a massive headache coming on. I couldn't even turn to see how the Torres's were taking the news.

Suddenly Fiona's screams came again. "I need to see him! I want to see my boyfriend!"

Clare stopped praying, that word even stopped Anya's tears. Fiona had broken up with Adam months ago.

"I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed again.

Even Drew seemed floored by Fiona's request. Even Mr. and Mrs. Torres were quiet as Fiona kept screeching for her boyfriend.

I knew after this all panned out, things here would never be the same.

A/N: Okay things are going to get interesting …no? I hope this makes all you Degrassi fans happy until Degrassi comes back with new episodes in February. Please review.

Next Up: Anya's POV


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Don't forget to review, and as usual I don't own anything.

*Anya's POV*

"He's alive, but I'm afraid Adam may be in a permanent coma." The doctor said.

Fiona's howl was animalistic, "No!" she slid out of Eli's grasp and pounded the floor a few times before burying her face in her hands.

Clare who now I know was praying. I knew because her prayers got suddenly louder.

I couldn't stop myself, I cried harder,

"Eli, it will be okay. Adam's a strong guy." I heard Holly J say. I glanced over to see her talking to Eli, who was looking down at his hands.

"Shut up you don't even know him!" Fiona screeched at her. Suddenly Fiona's screams came again. "I need to see him! I want to see my boyfriend!"

I stopped crying, Clare still kneeled but had stopped praying and looked over in shock. Fiona had broken up with Adam months ago.

"I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed again.

Even Drew seemed floored by Fiona's request. Even Mr. and Mrs. Torres were quiet as Fiona kept screeching for her boyfriend.

"Fi?" Holly J said, "You broke up with Adam months ago."

"I WANT TO SEE MY PRINCE!" Fiona screamed, "I WANT TO SEE MY PRINCE! I NEED TO BE HIS PRINCESS AGAIN! I WANT TO SEE ADAM!"

When Fiona finally stopped screaming the doctor said, "Adam lost a lot of blood, I was wondering if any of you could donate."

Drew looked desperately at his parents, "Sorry buddy." Mr. Torres said, "We're not the right blood type."

Mrs. Torres shook her head, "Me either. What about the rest of you?"

"What's his blood type?" Katie asked, one of the first things she seemed to say all night.

"B negative." Mr. Torres replied.

"Sorry, O positive." Katie said.

"My medication would make it impossible, plus I'm also O positive." Eli murmured.

"A positive, and with my transplant they would never allow it." Holly J admitted.

"A positive." Clare mumbled before returning to her prayers.

"B positive." Fiona said from her spot on the ground, tears still streaming down her face, "Can I please see Adam?"

Everyone looked at me, "O negative." I said, "I have compatible blood type, I'll donate."

The doctor eyed me critically. "I have O negative blood I'm over eighteen, and I weigh at least fifteen pounds over one-ten." I reported.

The doctor motioned for me to follow him. I hate needles, always have but I needed to do this for him. He never had done anything to me. I didn't even know him at all. He was just this little tenth grader who liked music and comic books. He hung out with Clare and Eli, and even Sav a bit. He dated Fiona until something went down, but apparently she wasn't aware of it.

After the doctor finished with me, I felt so woozy. He handed me a glass of orange juice and a cookie. I drank the juice but didn't want the cookie, so I took it with me on my way back to where Adam's family was. I handed the cookie to Drew who stared at it like he didn't know what it was. After a minute or so I got a small smile, "Thank you, for donating." He said.

I noticed Fiona and Mrs. Torres were missing. "Audra is filling out some forms and Fi is in with Adam." Eli muttered. He was rubbing his arm for some reason. I noticed that it had turned red, so I sat next to him and took his hand into mine.

Clare was still kneeling on the ground, though she had stopped praying. "We were right there. It could of happened to any of us. Eli and I were right next to him."

Eli rubbed his tear-stained cheeks furiously until I once again grabbed his hand, "He never did anything." He hung his head, hair falling into his face.

"This doesn't make much sense." Holly J mumbled, "Fiona's out of her mind, I don't know how she'll make it through rehab."

"Maybe Adam can help. He helped before right?" I asked.

"He's only sixteen!" Eli screeched, "Adam is only sixteen! Why him?"

My head was pounding and I was fighting tears again. I wanted to scream like Eli, pray like Clare, or just lose it and pound the ground like Fiona had done. This was just crazy. I have never been this scared. Even my mother's cancer diagnosis didn't hit me like this.

"What room is Adam in?" I asked.

Mr. Torres pointed to a room off to our left. "He won't be moved to an official room until he's stabilized for at least 24 hours."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just be quiet." Mr. Torres answered, rubbing a hand across his eyes.

I went off to the door I had been pointed out to. I opened it and was shocked to my core. Fiona sat there quietly crying holding Adam's hand to her cheek. That wasn't what shocked me it was Adam, that couldn't be him.

I kept picturing him the way he looked when he walked into the prom hall behind Drew and Katie, the way he looked while serving me and the others at my table, in fact we had talked. He had asked me if everything was okay, he said I didn't seem to be as happy as I usually am. I had told him that I was a little upset Holly J was missing everything. He pointed to the pad I had with me and said she didn't have to miss anything. He then winked at Zane and laughed happily at something Sav had said to him. The lights dancing across his light brown hair, the blue eyes twinkling, his arms full of plates. I actually wondered why girls weren't throwing themselves at him. Adam may have been born a woman but he was one of the cutest boys I've ever seen. For a brief moment if it wasn't for the age difference I wouldn't say no to a date if he had asked me.

"That's impossible." I said a little louder than I meant to.

Fiona looked up briefly, but barely acknowledged my presence. She just kept Adam's white unmoving hand at her cheek.

I can't stay in here, I can't see him like this. I turned and ran out.

Everyone looked at him and I came rushing out my high heels nearly making me fall. Luckily a doctor had come by and managed to steady me before I fell.

"Anya?" Holly J asked.

"I couldn't stay, I couldn't bear seeing him like that. That wasn't Adam. Not the Adam I knew." I said quickly.

Why was I being so affected by this? I never knew Adam. Why was I acting this way, acting like he was my best friend or boyfriend or something.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I sank to the floor and began shivering. My red dress spread around me. The colour set me off into another crying jag. When I had chosen it I was so happy now it would always remind me of the blood of an innocent sixteen year old boy that I didn't even know.

A/N: Okay I really hope you enjoy this chapter, Anya may be a little OOC, but grief and witnessing something like she did can do that to some people. Also was I the only one to notice Adam's absence this spring on Degrassi? I hope he's still on.

Don't forget to review, although I am very flattered by likes and alerts I really like reviews.

Next up: Fiona's POV on seeing Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: After what happened in the previous episode, (which made me sob hysterically), I feel oddly motivated to write. I'm not going to stop my two Degrassi fics that are up or the one in the works, I'll never stop writing…Adam will live on.

Please review.

*Fiona's POV*

"Shut up you don't even know him!" I screeched at Holly J. Suddenly my screams came again. "I need to see him! I want to see my boyfriend!"

Anya stopped crying, Clare still kneeled but had stopped praying and looked over in shock. I had broken up with Adam months ago.

"I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed again. I couldn't figure out why I was doing this.

Drew seemed floored by my request. Even Mr. and Mrs. Torres were quiet as I just kept screeching for my boyfriend. Wait ex-boyfriend. What was wrong with me?

"Fi?" Holly J said, "You broke up with Adam months ago."

"I WANT TO SEE MY PRINCE!" I screamed, "I WANT TO SEE MY PRINCE! I NEED TO BE HIS PRINCESS AGAIN! I WANT TO SEE ADAM!"

When I finally decided to stop screaming the doctor said, "Adam lost a lot of blood, I was wondering if any of you could donate."

Drew looked desperately at his parents, "Sorry buddy." Mr. Torres said, "We're not the right blood type."

Mrs. Torres shook her head, "Me either. What about the rest of you?"

"What's his blood type?" Katie asked, one of the first things she seemed to say all night.

"B negative." Mr. Torres replied.

"Sorry, O positive." Katie said.

"My medication would make it impossible, plus I'm also O positive." Eli murmured.

"A positive, and with my transplant they would never allow it." Holly J admitted.

"A positive." Clare mumbled before returning to her prayers.

"B positive." I said from my spot on the ground, tears still streaming down my face, "Can I please see Adam?"

Everyone looked at Anya, "O negative." she said, "I have compatible blood type, I'll donate."

The doctor eyed her critically. "I have O negative blood I'm over eighteen, and I weigh at least fifteen pounds over one-ten." Anya reported.

As the doctor led her away I once again asked, "Please can I see Adam?"

Another doctor who had come out with the previously looked at Adam's parents, Adam's mom nodded. "Let her see him."

The doctor motioned for me to follow. I followed to a room not too far away. He opened the door. "I warn you this will not be easy. He still looks bad, but remember he is still alive."

I nodded. I walked in, the second I saw the figure who used to be my boyfriend, I was glad I had received that warning. Adam looked nothing like he had the last time I had seen him. His eyes were closed, hiding those baby blues I love so much. All his brown hair was gone and I could see a bandage on the back of his head, as well as his shoulder. A tube was in his mouth apparently to help him breathe. This all seemed unreal. I wished that everything that happened in the past few months had never happened. I wish we had never broken up.

I never told anyone but I had heard what he was willing to do for me. That day after I broke up with him I was looking for Holly J. I saw her grab Adam, not wanting to be noticed, I hid behind a pillar. I heard everything that was said. How Adam was willing to be Gracie, which I guess was his real name, for me if I wanted a girl. Also seeing the burns that marred his arm scared me more than I'll ever admit. I spent the next period in the girl's room in tears, but of course after that my next class I show up as if I didn't have a care in the world.

I took his unbandaged hand and held it up to my cheek, "Adam? Prince, can you hear me at all? Please just tell me you can hear my voice. Please wake up! I'm so sorry! I was wrong, you are all I want, you are all I need. Please Adam, please wake up!" Tears began to stream down my face.

The door opened. I looked up briefly to see who it was. It was Anya, I ignored her, the only thing that mattered was Adam. Only Adam. "Adam, I need you. I messed up again, I drank. I'm heading back to rehab. I need you, I can't do this alone."

Why had I done that? Calling him the best of both worlds. I now know that must have really hurt him. Why had I said something so stupid?

"Adam? Please just give me one sign that you can hear me. Please don't die, I don't think I could get through it all without you. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. I need you in my life." I don't know what was going on in my head. Then it hit me, everything I was telling Adam was true, every word I meant.

I don't know how long I sat there with his hand on my cheek. I barely remember Mr. Torres removing my fingers from Adam's. I also don't remember being led from his room to the waiting room. The only thing that is clear in my mind is my mom trying to get me to leave.

In the car on the way to rehab I was told that when I was told I had to leave, I more or less went hysterical and began screaming for my prince. To get me to leave I had to be given a sedative. That could explain my muddled memories.

I ignored what my mom was saying. I only had one thing on my mind, Adam. He was the only thing that mattered. Until he was better he was everything.

I hugged a picture to my chest. I had taken and framed this picture myself. I remember the day it was taken so clearly. It was after my first stint in rehab, and this day was perfect and I was still with Adam. Hard to believe in only a few days I would break his heart. I remember Adam's bright smile and sparkly blue eyes that looked at me with such love. He insisted on taking some pictures of me. I was on such a high I was all over the place striking the most outrageous poses. I also remember the sound of Adam's laughter, in fact he was laughing so hard I'm surprised that the pictures weren't blurry considering me nearly dropped my phone. When I finally calmed down he gave me back my phone and began to walk toward my condo.

I had called out, "Adam?" He turned and I caught the best picture ever. He was wearing our mandatory school uniform which for sophomores is a purple shirt and khaki pants (or skirt for girls), and our Ids around our necks. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder. When he turned to me he had this sweet little smile and she same sparkly eyes he had all day. He laughed out loud at me so I snapped a few more photos but that first one was perfect.

I saved that photo printed it and framed it the second I could. The night we broke up I had intended to destroy the photo but couldn't bring myself to do so. Instead I had buried it in the bottom of my underwear drawer.

I was never much for praying or bargaining, that's just not me, but I found myself praying to someone to make sure that Adam survived, make him be okay.

"I gave Audra my number." My mom said, "If Adam awakens while you are away, she will contact me and I'll make sure you get the message, and maybe you will far enough along in your therapy for a home visit to see him."

Hugging the picture tighter that the glass gave a slight protesting crack, "No. if Adam awakens I go to see him whether they say I'm ready or not. My prince will need me when he wakes up just like his princess needs him."

"Fiona, you cannot leave until you are better. You already relapsed once, I won't deal with it again." My mom said angrily.

"I had Adam last time. I almost broke up with him because I felt he had betrayed me. I screamed at him to leave, but he still loved me and stayed faithful until I got out. I then turn around and break his heart."

She didn't have a response to that remark, mostly because she probably knew it was true so she remained quiet.

I looked down at the picture, "_Adam, you must get better. I need you to help me. I can't do this without you. I need my prince to get better._"

At that moment I made my decision not matter how bad things got, no more turning to drinking. I need to be there for my prince. If things get bad turn to him, my prince, my Adam.

A/N: I know there was a long wait in between chapters and I'm very sorry for that. Please, please review!- Faith.


End file.
